Old Faithful
by DeepLittleSOB
Summary: Dean's beloved dog and the life (and afterlife) he leads as told through his own voice. Based on a submitted prompt.


**This Prompt is for my larger series. It can be read alone, I do believe it'll still make sense.**

 **Submitted** **Prompt: I have a very silly prompt for you. I really miss Cass (the dog). If you're up for it, I'd love to see a 'conversation' between Cass (the dog) and Cass (the Angel), from the dog's POV. Preferably while Cass (the dog) was with Lizzy and Dean, but it could also be him being visited in heaven. Didn't Cass (the Angel) try to 'interrogate' a cat once in the series? :)**

 **I loved their dog, Cass. And I loved that we found out Cass can speak to animals. GREAT PROMPT! SO FUCKING CREATIVE! Killed this off in no time. I haven't written that fast in so long! Felt good!**

* * *

He hates this.

Almost every damn day this happens. His best friends get in their cars and leave him here, like some ditch-able prom date. It's bullshit is what it is.

He hates the loneliness. It reminds him of juvie. He hated that place as much as he hates the silence in his home. That place was loud, cold, smelly, and cramped. Living in a small cell is not right… especially when he did nothing to find himself landed there.

Whatever. That's the past. The present is much better. He has a family now. A really good one, one that spoils him rotten and teaches him new things all the time. Maybe he was meant to become a part of this small, ragtag family all along. He paid his dues the first few years and now he gets to be fed well and live the good life.

Except for when his best buds leave him like this. Work is overrated.

So Cass lays there, right at the top of the stairs with a clear shot of the front door to the apartment. His front two paws hang over the edge of the top step, chin flopped on top of them, and he waits loyally until either the big guy or his girl gets back.

It's been months now that they jail-broke him and the routine is set. They leave, he waits. And waits. And waits.

Most likely the big guy that didn't really like him at first will get back first and take him outside to go for a walk. Maybe he'll speak more about his dead brother and how much he misses him. Cass can sense the sadness in him and he knows it's his duty to try and help. Sometimes they just sit on the couch together, Cass with his head in the big guy's lap to show him he cares. Other times he just sits attentively as his buddy talks to him about everything and nothing. Whatever they do together it doesn't matter. As long as Cass feels like he's helping. He owes these best friends of his everything for helping him get the hell out of juvie.

But he hates this. The silence. Ugh. He's lonely.

And right then his temporary salvation shows up. He knows certain sounds very well. The rumble of his best friend's cars, the click of the front door being unlocked, and the flap of wings as another, newer one of his friends flies into his home.

Cass lets out a couple woofs of excitement as he scrambles to his feet of the hardwood floor. He hates these floors. No traction whatsoever!

Running down the hall, the jingling of metal tags as his claws tap-tap-tap in a march across the hard flooring, he knows his new friend can hear him a mile away.

By the time he rounds the corner he sees him, sitting upright with feet on the floor at the living room couch. This guy never really relaxes, he can sense that. Always stuffy and uptight. But the guy seems to be on the straight and narrow and he really has a love for his best friends so Cass gives him a pass… even if he smells different than all the other humans he's ever met. He's pretty sure he isn't human anyways because, you know, humans don't fly.

Without hesitation, the fluffy dog stops next to the new arrival's leg and drops his chin on the guy's knee with automatic response to his presence. His big blue eyes look up to the new friend and in response he gets a ruffling of the fur on top of his head.

"How are you, Casanova?" Castiel calmly asks, his voice rumbling yet calm.

"You know me, man," the dog answers back without the use of his actual voice. He adjusts his chin slightly but never moves it off Castiel's knee, enjoying the fact that he can converse with someone directly. He loves his best friends, damn does he, but they can't understand his thoughts like this newer friend can. "I ate too much grass again today. Threw up twice. Lizzy got pissed. It was gross, dude."

"I've told you not to consume so much grass. So has Elizabeth. Repeatedly," Castiel lightly scolds. "You always end up vomiting."

"But it tastes so good! What do you want from me?" Casanova gets upset and takes a step back, sitting on his hind legs. His back is tall and front two paws together on the floor. He keeps his eyes trained on Castiel as his tail wags. "You here for the usual or are you just happy to see me?"

"You know why I'm here."

"Then you better have the goods." Casanova's eyes narrow and his head tilts. "Do you?"

Without speaking, Castiel reaches into his trench coat. He holds out the bully stick for the Australian Shepherd mix to see.

"The good stuff!" Casanova gets excited as he adjusts his paws, picking them up and down a few times, and he scoots his butt a little, tail wagging faster now. "Castiel! You're awesome!"

Castiel now narrows his eyes. "I think you're letting Dean influence you too much."

"Don't you dare speak bad of my best bro, dude," the dog warns, lowering his head with anger and letting out the faintest of growls. The big guy is a good man. He's been through a lot. Any threat to him is a threat to Casanova directly.

"I wouldn't dare," Castiel appeases him. "You know that."

"Good." Casanova then gets up and into Castiel's space with his paws on his thigh and starts sniffing at his reward, reaching for it. "Lemme just get a taste, huh?"

"No," Castiel chastises as he returns the treat to his coat's inner pocket and leans away from the animal. "Not until we talk first. You know the deal."

"Come on, Castiel," the dog sucks up and leans into his space completely. Casanova licks his face incessantly, sucking up the best way a dog knows how. "I can chew and talk. Come on!"

"No," Castiel denies and presses his hand to the dog's excited face and pushes him back gently until he stops licking. Castiel looks him right in the eyes while wiping his face with his other hand. "You know I hate when you do that."

"I only do it to my best friends," the dog nearly flirts as he crawls up onto the couch next to him. He turns around a couple times on the cushion next to the angel before he curls up partially on Castiel's lap, his head on his knee again.

"Have you not heard of personal space?" Castiel asks and gets annoyed.

"I'm a dog, man. My rules are totally different."

Castiel sighs with annoyance but scratches behind the dog's ears anyways. "How is she?"

"She's good," Casanova tells him, eyes heavy with the scratching. It just feels so damn good. As much as the new friend loves to think he's a self-controlled and stoic being… Casanova knows better. "We went for our walk yesterday and she threw my ball again. I kept giving it back to her but she kept throwing it away. I swear she'd lose every single ball she has if I wasn't here to find them for her. Seriously. You'd think she'd learn by now. She seems like a smart girl."

"I believe it's just a game she's playing with you," Castiel informs him in a serious tone.

"All I know is she loves losing balls and I have to pick them all up. It's exhausting, dude," he explains. "Anyways, we met this girl there and she had a dog. A female dog. A Golden mix. Man, that bitch was fine. And her ass smelled so good…."

"Focus, Casanova," Castiel tells him, eyes closing. This dog was meant to be in this household with Dean Winchester. "Anything out of the ordinary? Have you sensed anything… off?"

"Well, I was gone for a few days," he explains, eyes looking up to the angel. "The humans had something they had to do and I was shipped off to that house with the little human… Brennan. Love that kid. He's crazy. And he loves me. I get so much attention around him and he drops food like nobody's business. I eat like a king around that kid."

Castiel wrinkles his eyebrows, interest peaked. "Where were Elizabeth and Dean during this time?"

"Not totally sure. But they kept talking about some ghost or something in New Hampshire maybe… or maybe it was Vermont…." The dog pauses while he tries to recall but he can't. "Whatever. Either way, they came back stinking weird but they seemed fine."

"Stinking how?" Castiel asks with worry.

"Uh… like dirt and… something off. I used to smell something like that when the dead kid in my old home would show up and mess with the house. That fucking kid almost ruined my life."

"How so?"

Casanova pushes out a depressed sounding sigh through his nose. "My last family ditched me in juvie when things in their house started breaking or getting messed with. Blamed it on me. Dumb bastards didn't know it was the dead kid in the house doing it. He was pissed off and kept fucking with the house. I got the bad rep and they packed me off. Thank dog for my girl. She had eyes for me the second she stepped into that shelter. She knows a prize when she sees it, you know?" He lifts his head to look directly at Castiel with the joke. The angel keeps serious and he plops his head back onto Castiel's knee. "Whatever. The big guy didn't like me at first, not like my girl did, but I won that sap over. Dude's so weak." Casanova says with such smugness. "He loves me."

"So… you're telling me that Elizabeth and Dean both smelled like the dead child at your previous home?" Castiel fact checks.

"Yeah, pretty much," Casanova tells him, turning over on his back and looking up at the angel with his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth.

Castiel sits back into the couch backing. "They're hunting again."

"Nah, they don't seem like the animal-killing-kind, dude," Casanova denies him. "At least I know _she_ couldn't hurt a fly. Big guy seems pretty chill too, though."

"You don't know your people as well as you believe you do then," Castiel comments drily.

"You gonna leave me hanging, dude?" Casanova asks, squirming a little on his back.

Eyes rolling, Castiel drops a hand on the dog's belly, scratching away as he knows this is exactly what Casanova wanted.

"Ah… yeah," the dog enjoys. "That's the stuff."

"Have they left you any other times since I've last been here?" Castiel wonders, needing to know if they've been on the wrong path or not.

"Nah. They just go to work mostly. And hang around here. They drink a lot."

"Nothing new," Castiel comments grumpily.

"And they disappear into that room across the hall and get real loud a lot."

"Also nothing new."

"Don't know what they're doing in there but it seems like they have fun," Casanova comments. "They never let me play though."

"Trust me, you don't want to be involved in that," Castiel lets him know.

"I don't know," Casanova rebuts. "Sounds like they like it… whatever _it_ is."

"Stay away from that," Castiel gives another fair warning.

"Ahh…" Casanova sighs out with the belly scratch. "Knew I liked you for a reason."

When it gets too weird for Castiel, he takes his hand back. "So that's all there is? Nothing else?"

The dog rolls back over and once more plops his chin on Castiel's thigh. "Not really. Big guy talks about his brother a lot still. I know he's sad. I try to help but… you know how he is."

"I do believe you are helping him, Casanova," Castiel makes sure the animal understands. "Your presence has a very healing effect on both of them. I know it isn't easy but you're a big help."

Casanova's pride in himself ramps up. "It's good to know that I can help the people that rescued me."

"You are."

Casanova gives Castiel's hand a little lick for the praise. "But other than that it's been the same old. They've been happier lately. We go to parks and take rides in that big black car a lot, even though I wasn't allowed in there at first. I like that car better. Feels better. Bigger windows to hang outta."

"Dean adores that car. Be honored that you have been given permission to travel in it," Castiel informs him.

"Nice. Oh, and I think they're getting me another human soon… or at least they're talking about getting me one," Casanova says easily.

Back straightening with the unexpected news, Castiel quickly asks, "What does that mean? Another human?"

"They've been having some real serious conversations lately… about the future. They mentioned getting me a little buddy… like a baby human," Casanova explains like it's nothing. "Dude, that would be awesome. My old family had a couple little humans and they were my favorite. And that Brennon kid, love him. I hope the big guy and my girl get me a human. That'd be sweet."

Something changes then. Looking over at Castiel the dog swears he sees a shift in his expression. Something lighter, happier hits him and Casanova can feel it. It's coming off of him in waves.

"What, you gonna grow girly parts over that idea?" Casanova pokes fun with Castiel's reaction.

The face he gets from the angel is annoyance. "I think you shouldn't allow yourself to be so influenced by Dean's personality."

"Why not!? Dude's hilarious," Casanova laughs.

Castiel sighs. "Well, I do hope you get what you want. I think a child would be a very good thing around here… especially for Dean and Elizabeth." He smiles ever so slightly. "That would be a wonderful thing."

"Yeah. It'd be pretty cool," Casanova agrees with him completely.

Castiel sighs heavily with relief. "It's good to know they're doing well. Thank you for speaking with me and letting me know how they are."

"All you have to do is stop by anytime, man," Casanova lets him know as he sits up and scoots closer to him. "They don't get many visitors around here. And the visitors they do get don't usually bring the goods. Huh?" Casanova paws at Castiel's trench coat right above where the bully stick is stowed. "Huh?"

Castiel cocks an eyebrow and reaches into his coat. Producing the treat, he offers it over. Casanova takes all of a half second to swipe the treat in his mouth and dart for his dog bed in the room.

"Thanks, dude!" Casanova tells him as he circles in his plush, fluffy dog bed twice before settling in. "You're the shit, Cass."

"Uh… thank you. I think," Castiel answers back with hesitation, not exactly getting the compliment while knowing it was meant to be one. He stands up, ready to depart.

"Hey, man," Casanova pauses his joy to look up at the angel. "Seriously, you really should stop in when they're here some time. I know my girl misses you a lot. A real lot. And the big guy thinks you're, like, his bestie."

"Bestie?" Castiel questions, head tilted and brow wrinkled.

"Best friend. Damn. You really gotta get with the times," the dog lets him know.

"I been through all of the times," Castiel reminds. "I can't keep up with lingo."

"Whatever. Just come see them. They would love it, I promise," Casanova swears to him.

Castiel pauses and sighs. Contemplates but he refuses once more. "I can't do that."

"Why not!?" Casanova gets upset.

"Because… the lives your friends once lived weren't good. They were dangerous and frightening and not what they deserve. They deserve this life, one where it's quiet and loving. And they have a chance at a real future. If I come back… that'll disappear."

Confused, Casanova laughs a little. "Yeah, still don't get it."

"It's better that you don't," Castiel vaguely answers. "You watch them well, Casanova."

Castiel flies off and leaves the apartment quiet once more. Casanova stays in his bed, chewing away at his bully stick as he sits happily distracted. He misses the big guy and his girl, of course, but bully sticks tend to make loneliness temporarily disappear. So until he's done he'll be happy.

When his treat is gone he'll have to retake his spot at the top of the stairs where he is in full view of the front door. That way when one of them comes back he can attack with happiness as usual.

Sounds like his people could use any extra happiness they can get.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Once more, he sits at the top of the stairs. He's waiting. Just waiting.

He's still in this apartment after all this time. It always was his favorite spot. It was where he found a family that never left him, even when shit hit the fan. The big guy and his girl had so much fall on them in such a short time. The big guy's brother came back all messed up and empty smelling, they were working on giving him a little human to love, they had to move out of the apartment to the grumpy dude's place… and they stuck with him the whole time. They never once thought about ditching him back at juvie. It wasn't an option in their eyes and he couldn't love them more for it. They were loyal.

But now this apartment he used to love so much is lonely. It's been lonely for so long. Sometime five minutes without them felt the same as five hours… but now? It's been so many days he can't figure it out.

His heart hurts without them. He just wants his girl to come in, greet him in her high pitched voice he loves, and tell him he's a good boy. He wants walks with the big guy where he just talks about nothing and everything. He wants to get in the car with them, stick his face out the window, and go meet strangers that pet him at a brewery or maybe sniff a lot of butts at a dog park.

He knows one day he'll get that back. He just knows it. So he waits days and days and weeks and months… maybe years. That's just the kind of good boy that he is.

The flapping of wings breaks up the monotonous waiting.

"Hello, Casanova."

It's the simple greeting he's heard dozens and dozens of times through the endless wait that keeps stretching out in front of him. At least it's company. Not the company he craves most but still, it's something.

"Hey Castiel," Casanova greets depressingly, picking up his head to look at him briefly. He then plops his chin back onto his two paws at the edge of the top step, sighing sadly.

"You seem sadder than usual," Castiel commiserates, scratching behind the animal's ears.

"I'm tired of waiting," Casanova confesses. "I miss them."

"I know you do," Castiel tries to comfort as best as the angel can. "They miss you too."

"Yeah…." Casanova exhales hard again. "How's the little human?"

"He's very good," Castiel explains. "Starting to walk soon."

"Wish I got to meet him," Casanova depressingly adds.

"Well, considering you helped save his life by defending his pregnant mother… I really wish you had met him also."

Casanova doesn't answer that. He has no words. He's missing out on so much down there. He never got to meet the new human they were going to give him and that hurts him so much still.

"You will meet them all again… and you will meet Samuel someday."

"I'm tired of waiting," Casanova says again, his voice whining a bit with the heavy heart he carries every day.

"That is why I'm here," Castiel tells him. "I want to help you as you once helped them."

"Dude, those evil, blacked guys came into the house and were gonna hurt my girl and the little human. I wasn't gonna let that happen. It was instinct."

"And it got you killed."

"And I'd do it again!" Casanova defends his decisions as he looks Castiel in the eyes. "No one hurts my family."

Castiel's face lightens up. "You sound like Dean."

"Good," he answers with strength. He then drops his chin again and looks at the door. "How long before he comes home again?"

"I don't know, honestly," Castiel tells him. "But I do know that when Dean and Elizabeth arrive… when Samuel gets here… they won't be coming through these doors."

"What!?" Casanova panics, standing up with worry as he paces the top floor landing. "Why not!?"

"This may be your favorite place, the place you found your home… but this is not what they would consider _their_ home."

"No," Casanova whines as he paces with alarm. "No! I've been waiting for them!"

"I understand that…."

"They have to come back for me! They're mine!"

"And I want to bring you to where they would go when they arrive in Heaven," Castiel explains calmly.

Casanova sits next to him, back tall with a confused, tilted expression. "Where?"

"Do you remember the man that I believe you referred to as the grumpy guy?"

"Yeah…"

Castiel reaches out presses two fingers to the dog's head, right between his eyes.

In a flash they're at a new house and Casanova knows it when he smells it. Old, dusty, parchment, chalk, salt, burnt herbs… he knows where he is right away. The old kitchen with books strewn about, a couple chewed tennis balls strewn on the checkered linoleum, and the scent of his humans somewhere in the place. The grumpy guy's house!

Casanova looks up from his place seated in the middle of kitchen. Castiel stands next to him.

"You belong here. When your family arrives they will meet you here. And in the meantime… at least you won't be alone." Castiel then crouches down and ruffles the dog's furry head. "Be happy. They will meet you soon enough. Just not yet."

Castiel disappears.

Excitement floods him. He lived here for months while his girl was making his little human in her stomach. They were happy here too. Sure, the big guy was gone a lot in that time, but it was fine. He had work to do. And when his tall brother was fixed he even made a new friend here, one that loved dogs so much it was surprising. There was a lot of love in this house, even if it didn't seem like there should be. And the grumpy guy….

The old radio playing soft classic rock from the library cuts through the air. Casanova makes out the sound of a book page turning and he can smell the scent of whiskey.

Darting into the study, Casanova immediately finds the grumpy guy sitting in a leather chair, happy as a clam in his sock clad feet as he reads away the afternoon.

Not being able to communicate with him like he could Castiel, the dog simply jumps about and barks his excitement to see another human, especially one that he really liked.

"Cass!" Bobby greets from his chair and smiles as the dog leaps up into his lap. With excited licks landing all over his face he has to huff a small laugh. "Missed you too, buddy. Okay. Alright. Calm down."

Casanova's voice whines with how full his heart feels to have an old friend back. No, he's not one of his best friends, but damn it is the grumpy guy a good one. He really liked him a lot. And he wants to cry with excitement over getting him back.

"Okay! Cass, damn it!" Bobby starts to get ornery just like Casanova assumed he would. "Stop!"

Casanova does stop after a few minutes. He just couldn't contain himself. Instead he curls up in Bobby's lap, his head in the crook of his elbow as he cuddles into the man to get the love and comfort he's been missing for so long.

"Guess Cass wasn't kidding," Bobby lightly tells him. "You really did need to come here."

Casanova whines in answer, licking Bobby's hand lightly.

"Well, we can wait together then," Bobby tells him, petting him in long strokes to sooth the clearly agitated dog. "You know those idjits. They ain't going down without a fight. Could be a while until we see them again… or at least I hope so."

Casanova whines yet again, this time shorter and less pathetic than before.

"Yeah. I miss 'em too," Bobby understands, petting the dog once more before reopening his book. "But we'll wait together."

Turning onto his side, finding his perfect spot on the lap of someone he loves and trusts, Casanova sighs again but this time with thankfulness. The fire in the fireplace warms him, the lap he's in is comforting, and if this is where he's stuck to wait for his family then he's sure he can survive just fine. Much better than the lonely, silent staircase.


End file.
